Connector devices of this type are used, for example, to interconnect secondary structural components to a primary support structure. The former may, for example, comprise cross-beams, level-compensating floor panels, seating arrangements, and the like. The primary support structure may, for example, comprise support rails in the floor of an aircraft, whereby the floor may be the floor of a passenger cabin or of a cargo hold. The support rails in the floor of an aircraft comprise a cross-section that has a longitudinal slot between overhanging rail edges. In a commercial aircraft these support rail sections cooperate with lug bolts having somewhat mushroom-shaped heads and riding in the slot to act as clamping members. The rail edges forming said slot are provided with openings through which the lug bolts extend while the bolt heads interlock with the rail edges.
In connection with the floor area of a commercial aircraft, the openings in the rail sections have a standard on-center spacing from one another whereby the rails can serve as support rails for the seating arrangement in a passenger cabin, or for the locking down of components of a freight loading system.